St Lawrence School
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ Yaoi. M-preg. AU. ] El internado St. Lawrence siempre ha recibido a donceles y varones sin distinción, ese año no era la excepción, sin embargo existe algo que ocultan las paredes del internado. Y algunos están seguros de que quieren descubrir que es. ¿Qué se esconde tras la escalofriante sonrisa del director?


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y el universo en el cual está ubicado. Los personajes son de Konomi-sensei.

**Aclaraciones:** Éste fanfic es Yaoi, lo que quiere decir que contiene relaciones chico x chico. Además, es un fanfic que contiene M-preg (embarazo masculino) y lemon (+18 o sexo explícito). Si no te gusta alguna de estas cosas, no leas.

**Nota:** He decidido yo también sumarme a la campaña iniciada por Katrina LeFay contra el plagio. Por favor, si conoces un fic plagiado denuncia y únete a la campaña de la Señorita LeFay contra el plagio.

Éste es el primer capítulo de una historia bastante larga, es más que nada una introducción y explicación del universo. Espero que os guste (:

Nota importante abajo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**  
-dialogo entre guiones-  
"pensamientos entre comillas_"_

(N/A: notas de la autora.)

* * *

En Japón, aproximadamente por el año 1880 existieron un aproximado de 50 hombres que eran especiales, nadie comprendía a que se debía su especial constitución pues eran mucho más delgados que los demás hombres con los que se rodeaban, además de ser delgados tenían rasgos muchísimo más finos y pequeños detalles mucho más femeninos que masculinos. Nadie comprendía de donde habían salido, sin embargo sabían que de alguna u otra forma habían llegado a ser diferentes. Las personas normales no lo comprendían, sin embargo estos cincuenta hombres y el gobierno (más sus allegados) sabían la verdad. ¿Cuál era la verdad? El gobierno se había dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando un grave problema en su población y el problema era la infertilidad de ya muchas mujeres (a un nivel ya preocupante). No le habían tomado importancia en un principio dado que nunca había habido demasiados nacimientos (o por lo menos, no en forma exagerada) sin embargo los nacimientos bajaron de forma alarmante y el gobierno se dio cuenta de que no era un problema de natalidad sino un problema que había nacido en las mujeres. El gobierno tuvo que tomar medidas por lo que tomaron a cincuenta hombres (algunos ofrecidos por la familia, otros no, todos de diez años) para someterlos a experimentos que pudiesen solucionar el problema de natalidad. No tenían claro el objetivo de los experimentos, pero sin duda querían resultados rápidos que solucionasen el problema. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que hubiese sido más fácil tomar a cincuenta mujeres para hacer experimentos pero los mejores doctores de Japón habían dejado claro que si había algo que realmente era difícil era volver a darles fertilidad a mujeres que –a las finales– eran infértiles y que de hecho era prácticamente improbable. Estuvieron aproximadamente quince años experimentando y finalmente obtuvieron resultados. Los hombres que habían sido sometidos al experimento salían de veinticinco años del laboratorio y con capacidad de procrear. Pero esto no era todo, los jóvenes adultos habían cambiado físicamente a raíz de los numerosos experimentos a los que habían sido sometidos; habían afinado sus rasgos, sus cuerpos se habían estrechado y hecho más menudos que los de los varones. Su cuerpo se había modificado para poder recibir un bebé, aunque sin embargo los nacimientos iban a tener que ser por medio de operaciones dado que no existía el parto natural para estos hombres. Aproximadamente en 1923 el gobierno de Japón exponía el proyecto para quienes quisieran tomarlo, a libertad, y así lo hicieron muchos. Sin embargo, algo que nadie tenía planeado es que los hombres que diesen a luz tendrían hijos como ellos. Los donceles (nombre que se les había dado a este nuevo sexo experimental) al dar a luz a un varón, siempre resultaba ser doncel. Su cuerpo pasaba todas las hormonas al bebé (o por lo menos, copias de sus propias feromonas) al cuerpo del bebé y el resultado era un hombre fértil. E incluso cuando daban a luz mujeres resultaban ser sin excepción fértiles a pesar del problema de la mayoría de las mujeres de Japón.

En los años 2000, ya había separaciones de sexo. Las mujeres seguían siendo mujeres dado que no cambiaron físicamente aunque sí existían las fértiles y las que no, los varones eran hombres sin capacidad de procrear y los donceles eran los hombres que tenían la capacidad de procrear. Sin embargo, los donceles se dividían en dos grandes grupos: Donceles artificiales y donceles auténticos. Como el propio nombre lo indicaba, los donceles artificiales eran niños que se habían sometido al experimento del gobierno y que habían adquirido la capacidad de procrear gracias al experimento llamado 'APX-5049'; por otro lado los donceles auténticos eran hijos de donceles que habían nacido directamente con la capacidad de procrear sin tener que someterse a un experimento. Los donceles artificiales muchas veces envidiaban a los auténticos dado que los auténticos eran una rareza. Con los años, la posibilidad de un doncel de tener un hijo varón (un hombre, daba igual si era doncel o no) se había hecho muy baja, una posibilidad prácticamente del 7% o incluso menos; dado esta situación los donceles auténticos se habían convertido de apoco en una rareza y algo que había que preservar. Se separó a los donceles auténticos de los varones, mujeres y donceles artificiales y se les empezó a criar de una forma diferente. Los donceles artificiales, si bien también eran una rareza (nunca se habían registrado un numero exagerado de experimentos) no fueron separados aunque sí fueron educados de forma igual a la de los donceles auténticos. Con los años, esto no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. Los donceles artificiales están abundando más sin embargo los auténticos escasean mucho, aunque sin embargo no existen problemas de natalidad en Japón y no ha sido necesario incluir absolutamente nada más en los experimentos.

Ahora, la educación de varones, mujeres y donceles es siempre muy diferente. Para varones y mujeres son las mismas materias que para cualquiera es común (ciencias, lengua, literatura, matemáticas, etc.) pero para los donceles se añaden otro tipo de materias. Los donceles tienen la obligación de aprender Modales, Postura, Cocina, y todas las cosas que se ven en necesidad de aprender dado que el gobierno así lo ha decretado. Las clases de los donceles en cualquier instituto son exclusivas, las únicas clases que se comparten con varones y mujeres son las comunes (ciencia, etc.).

Una diferencia muy importante acerca de la educación de los donceles y varones es que los donceles (tanto auténticos como artificiales) tienen que hacer su último curso con diecisiete años pues a los dieciocho ya deben estar casados (por lo menos, es una exigencia básica para los donceles auténticos). Los varones, por otro lado, cursan su último curso con dieciocho años. Las mujeres cursan del mismo modo que los varones. Los donceles empiezan la escolaridad con cinco años mientras que los varones y mujeres con seis años. Los jóvenes donceles tienen la obligación de cursar la **Escuela Elemental (Educación Primaria)** entre los cinco y once años (mientras los varones y mujeres entre los seis y doce años); la **Escuela Media (Educación Secundaria o Secundaria Inferior)**, debe ser cursada por los donceles entre los once años y los catorce años (en el caso de las mujeres y varones, debe ser cursada entre los doce y quince años). Por último, la **Escuela Media Superior (Bachillerato, Preparatoria o Secundaria Superior)** se cursa entre los catorce y diecisiete años para los donceles, para las mujeres y varones entre quince y dieciocho años. Los varones y mujeres tienen la posibilidad de hacer un **Bachillerato Tecnológico** entre la época de sus quince años a los veinte años así como también pueden ir a la universidad. Éstos privilegios están vetados para los donceles, tanto auténticos como artificiales.

En la sociedad actual no existen problemas de igualdad (sin contar a los donceles auténticos) sin embargo si hay rígidas reglas en cuanto a comportamiento público y sobre todo en base a los donceles auténticos. Los donceles auténticos son la rareza del país, y es por esto que el gobierno controla su educación y su futuro matrimonio. Los donceles auténticos son los únicos que pareciera que siguen viviendo en el siglo XIX dado que tienen que seguir muchas normas.

Si bien no existen cosas como la presentación en sociedad (que, aquí entre nos, sí que existía hace unas décadas) existen las llamadas **_'Cenas Primerizas'_** que son cenas especiales en donde un doncel auténtico es presentado a un círculo de varones que piden mano en matrimonio. El gobierno es quien organiza esta cena y en la misma cena se escogerá al prometido del joven doncel en cuestión.

Lo siguiente viene a ser el **_Cambio de colores_**, cuando un doncel está comprometido (cuando es auténtico y también cuando es artificial, aunque los artificiales escogen su marido por su cuenta) deben tener algo que los identifique como tal. Un doncel soltero y sin ningún compromiso podrá vestirse como se le antoje (siempre y cuando siga las normas de la moda, claramente) pero tendrá que ocupar colores vivos y estampados llamativos (entiéndase por colores vivos colores como el amarillo, rojo, etc.). En cambio, cuando un doncel pasa a estar comprometido sus colores cambian a tonos pastel (como blanco, crema, pastel, celeste muy claro, verde muy claro, etc.).

Por último y gracias al compromiso, a todo doncel auténtico se le asigna un guardaespaldas que le tendrá que seguir a todas partes para asegurarse de que no pueda sufrir ningún daño. El gobierno asegura la seguridad del doncel antes del matrimonio dado que al fin y al cabo todos los donceles auténticos son comprometidos con personas muy importantes. Sin importar si el doncel reclama, patalea o hace berrinche, los donceles auténticos a partir del compromiso siempre andan acompañados de un guardaespaldas.

Pero, ojo, no significa que los donceles no comprometidos no tengan guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, los donceles auténticos más jóvenes, son dejados en más libertad a menos que exista algún problema extra (como por ejemplo, que el mismo padre o pa' pidan expresamente un guardaespaldas para su hijo). Generalmente, no son muchos los pa' que piden protección para su hijo sin embargo un padre celoso que sabe que por ser su hijo un doncel auténtico atraerá muchas miradas pide expresamente un guardaespaldas. Son pocos los donceles auténticos que no tienen un guardaespaldas; y cuando no lo tienen no pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que los padres lo pidan igualmente o el mismo gobierno lo asigne al verlo necesario.

Como se puede notar, en esta sociedad los donceles auténticos son casi tratados como seres de cristal.

Hace unos treinta años, se creó un internado en donde los donceles auténticos y los varones podrían compartir antes de casarse. Este internado era el St. Lawrence, y era muy prestigioso incluso desde sus inicios. Todos los donceles auténticos y muchos varones eran enviados a ese lugar, pensando en que ahí recibirían la mejor de las educaciones. Lo que los padres no sabían era lo que se ocultaba tras esas paredes y la sonrisa del director.

Había hechos que no se podían pasar por alto, ningún doncel o varón podía dejar de notar que existían grupos en el internado. Grupos que se dividían perfectamente y que no se mezclaban, como si fuesen enemigos naturales. Había quienes se llamaban hermanos sin tener parentesco de sangre. Era todo extraño en ese lugar, era todo misterioso, y aun así seguía siendo el mejor internado para donceles auténticos y varones en todo Japón.

Muchos jóvenes habían intentado descubrir la verdad, pero muy pocos la averiguaban y luego de descubrirle se unían a los grupos. Nadie lo lograba comprender, sin embargo tampoco estaban seguros de querer saber la verdad. Había cosas que mejor era no saberlas. Y muchos lo sabían. Pero, ninguno de los veteranos contaban con que llegaría un grupo de donceles a alborotar las cosas.

Y que ellos, a diferencia de todos los demás, no se conformarían con una respuesta vaga.

* * *

Ahora, vamos con los pequeños detalles de esta historia. Como podréis ver, no he puesto ningún personaje y esto es porque no tengo planeado aún que personajes participarán. Las parejas tampoco están decididas, por lo que acepto sugerencias. Pero, antes de cualquier cosa, quiero aclarar lo siguiente.

Considero que la Strongest Pair (Fuji y Tezuka) está muy sobreexplotada, y sinceramente a mi no me gustan, por lo que no escribiré de esta pareja. Ni tampoco escribiré de la Cute Pair (Yukimura y Sanada) porque a pesar de que me gustan considero que también están sobreexplotados. ¡Pero, hey, no os vayáis aun!

Sí, no escribiré sobre ellos como parejas pero os propongo algo. A mi me gustan los tríos (podéis ver mis otros fics y veréis que no miento) por lo que si queréis podéis sugerirme estas dos parejas con ALGUIEN MÁS. Por ellos dos juntos, no los pondré, pero con alguien más no importa (:

Ahora, podéis votar por las parejas que queráis (considerando lo dicho). Eso sí, la única pareja que pondré y será sí o sí es la _**Shota Pair**_, que viene siendo _**Ryoma Echizen x Kintaro Tooyama **_(Seme x Uke).

¡Muchas gracias por leer! (:

Oh, y antes que se me olvide, especificadme quien es el varón y quien es el doncel, gracias 3


End file.
